Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains
Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains is a battle fought between the U.A. Student Katsuki Bakugo and the League of Villains during the Kamino Incident. Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima, and Shoto Todoroki are heavily involved in helping Katsuki escape this battle. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki watches All Might and All For One clash. All Might and All For One begin their battle. Katsuki is surprised at All For One's strength and realizes he's the true leader of the League of Villains. All For One sends All Might flying through a building. Katsuki expresses concern and All For One ensures him that All Might is still alive. All For One tells Tomura Shigaraki to leave the battlefield and to take Katsuki with him. He uses Forcible Quirk Activation to force the unconscious Kurogiri to open a Warp Gate. All Might returns to the fight and despite Tomura's reluctance to leave his master, Mr. Compress uses his Compress Quirk on an unconscious Dabi and reminds Tomura to take Katsuki while All For One has All Might occupied. The villains surround Katsuki. The young man knows a fight is coming and insults the villains before it starts. Battle 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki tries to keep away from the villains. Twice attacks Katsuki with his measuring tapes and the young man narrowly moves his head out of the way. Twice swipes at him again and Katsuki uses an explosion to evade. Himiko Toga rushes him with a knife and he ducks two of her slashes before exploding the ground to keep her away. Katsuki realizes the villains are in crisis mode and will drag him through the Warp Gate by force. Mr. Compress tries to touch Katsuki from behind, but the U.A. student uses an explosion to backflip above the masked villain. Katsuki knows the battle is six on one and he can't let Mr. Compress lay a finger on him. Katsuki lands and the villains surround him in a circle. Katsuki uses an explosion to create a smoke screen as the villains rush him. 220px|thumb|Katsuki escapes the battlefield. Katsuki propels himself back into the air and Himiko throws two knives at him. He uses explosions to evade both knives. Katsuki notices All Might holding back nearby and realizes that All Might can't fight at full strength as long as his student is around. Then suddenly, Izuku, Eijiro, and Tenya break through a nearby wall. Shoto creates a large ice ramp for them to scale and they launch themselves high above the battlefield. The villains are distracted by the event and Eijiro calls out to Katsuki to come with them. Tomura reaches for Katsuki but the young man uses a huge explosion to propel himself high into the air. He flies towards his friends and then uses another explosion to grab onto Eijiro's hand and escape the battlefield. Aftermath Tenya orders Katsuki to create an explosion on landing but Katsuki tells him not to order him around. Eijiro reminds them both not to argue. Tomura is extremely annoyed that Izuku has once again interfered in the villain's plans. Magne uses her Magnetism Quirk to propel Mr. Compress after the students. Mt. Lady uses Titan Cliff to grow to gigantic size and impede Mr. Compress's path. The villain crashes into her face and she says the rescue is the priority before telling the "dumb kids" to go home. Magne tries to send Twice this time but Gran Torino arrives and knocks Magne, Twice and Spinner all unconscious. Gran Torino scolds All Might for not controlling Izuku enough. Katsuki and his allies land safely outside the battlefield and escape into the city. References Site Navigation Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Shuichi Iguchi Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Kenji Hikiishi Battles